The odyssey for games which consume a player's attention and stimulation is ongoing. The following invention reflects further efforts by applicant in this area.
Most gaming machines involve static displays. These displays are typically found on exposed glass surfaces of a machine and are static. However, with the advent of video display monitors, it is now possible to provide a dynamic simulation on the video display which has thematic correlation to the underlying game.